


Valentine's

by gaslampghost



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaslampghost/pseuds/gaslampghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alfred ruins a perfectly good Valentine's date by getting drunk and singing badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannaadi88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/gifts).



> For Hannaadi88. I hope this fic lives up to your expectations!

**~*~ 4pm ~*~**

"Ding-dong, Ding-dong. Open up the door!"

Arthur tried his best not to roll his eyes. The first few times Alfred had done that, it was cute. Now it was just annoying. Why couldn't he use the actual doorbell like a civilized person?

"Give me a moment!" Art yelled, as he hurried down the stairs. No telling what the neighbors thought about his boyfriend, standing outside and yelling like an idiot. Someone's bound to call the cops some day over this....

Maybe he should give Alfred a key already to curve some of this behavior. Then again...Did he really want Alfred to just let himself in? The boy showed up unannounced enough as it was.

"Why don't you call ahead like a normal person?" Arthur asked, mostly mumbling to himself, as he opened the front door.

"It's Valentine's!" Alfred announced, as if that solved all questions. And it might have, if they had made any plans together. Alfred didn't wait to be invited in.

Arthur sighed through his nose and closed the door behind. What was it that he liked about Alfred again? Arthur allowed his eyes to skim over his boyfriend's body. Well, he was cute. There was that. Sweet in his own way, Arthur supposed. Ah, who was he kidding? Alfred made life fun- sometimes annoying, but interesting, always.

"Really? Because you look dressed for Halloween." Arthur pointed out, "Mind sharing why you felt the need to put on that get-up?"

"Ya don't like it?" Alfred pouted, using his best 'baby blue puppy dog eyes' look.

Arthur's heart melted a little bit. It really wasn't fair.

"No, no...It's just. Not really what I would expect someone to wear on a Valentine's Day date. Can you even sit down in those pants?" Arthur replied, a little more softly. He hadn't realized that he was starting to sound harsh. Or was he? Alfred was known to use the 'sad dog' look in order to get what he wanted...

"Of course I can!" Alfred stated, with a grin.

"Let me ask again. Can you sit down in those pants without ripping them or cutting off your blood flow?" Arthur asked, trying not to laugh...Or let his eyes wonder too far south. They certainly flattered some of Alfred's better features. And that huge belt buckle was just demanding that eyes be drawn to it.

Alfred just laughed in reply. He must have done this on purpose.

"Are you trying to look like a....cowboy?" Arthur asked, unsure. The cowboy hat and boots lended that way. But the plaid shirt was one Arthur had seen Al wear many times before. Maybe Alfred thought this was a normal outfit...

"Do ya like it?" Alfred replied, excitement creeping into his voice.

"Well, it does look good on you..." Damn good, actually.

God, Alfred was just like a little kid sometimes...And Arthur just couldn't help but smile as he watched his boyfriend twist around to admire and show off his clothes.

"Ready to go?" Alfred asked, big grin plastered on his face.

"Where exactly are we going? Do I need to dress up in costume, too?" Arthur asked, trying his best not to mimic Alfred's smile.

"It's a surprise!"

  
**~*~ 5pm ~*~**

"Oh. Alfred." Arthur breathed.

It was perfect. Picture perfect. Hallmark movie perfect. Fairy lights wrapped around the fence. The picnic table was beautiful. Checker table cloth that just glowed under the garden lamps set up around it. The sun was going down. The horses walking in their field, so peaceful....

"...Do ya like it?" Alfred asked, shyly, as he walked around the side of his old Chevy truck, pulling blankets,pillows, and even an old radio out from the toolbox and tossing them into the back.

Arthur just nodded his head. The cowboy costume made sense now, well sort of...

"How long did it take you to set all this up?" Arthur asked, pulled back to the present when Alfred let down the tailgate of the truck. Arthur couldn't help but smile. Picnic dinner out in the country, followed by cuddling in a truck bed. How dorky was that?

It fit his country boy well and Arthur's heart was completely melted.

"Uh, a few hours. Horses didna really like it. Guess they've got use to it now, tho." Alfred answered, rubbing the back of his neck, almost...shyly? Now that was cute.

Arthur smiled before giving Alfred a little peck on the lips.

"It's beautiful, Alfred, thank you."

"You hungry? I made up some hamburgers up right before I went to get ya."

That was Alfred alright.....

**~*~ 6pm ~*~**

"Dinner was really good." Arthur commented, as he climbed into the back of Alfred's truck. To be honest, he wasn't really sure how comfortable this would be. After all, it was a metal truck bed with just a few blankets and old pillows tossed in.

"Thanks." Alfred answered with a far too cute grin.

Arthur sat down towards the back of the truck bed, leaning back on the cab. A few moments passed before he realized that Alfred wasn't right behind him.

"What's the hold up? Can you climb up here in those pants?" Arthur couldn't help but tease.

"What's with you and my pants?" Alfred joked, shaking his head a little bit.

Arthur froze. Had he been focusing too much on Alfred's jeans? Oh god, how embarrassing! What in the world was Alfred thinking of him right now?

"Besides, I have another surprise!" Alfred went on, not even noticing his boyfriend's panic.

"...Yeah?" Arthur asked. Who's voice was shaky? Certainly not his. Nope. No sir.

Alfred flashed Arthur a smile that went straight to his knees...And another body part as well. Could Alfred read his mind? Sometimes, Arthur couldn't help but wonder...

Without another word, Alfred went around the truck to pull something out of the cab. Arthur tried his best not to wonder what it could be. With Alfred it could be anything, truly. The man had some strange ideas when it came to gifts...

"Ok. Close your eyes." Alfred suggested, slamming the truck door shut.

"No. I want to see you try to climb here." Arthur replied, and then had to bite back the laughter that came with the mental imagine popping into his head. Alfred having to roll onto the truck...

"Yer no fun." Alfred complained, light-heartedly, "Ok. Fine. Surprise." An unmarked bottle of..some type of liquid was handed over the side of the truck, as well as a heart-shaped box of chocolate.

Well, at least one gift was normal.

"What's this?" Arthur asked, looking the bottle over again for some type of hint.

"Home-made strawberry wine!" Alfred answered, obviously pretty excited about it. Arthur just nodded his head and watched his boyfriend climb onto the truck bed. Alfred had some strange gift ideas....

Arthur was a little disappointed that Alfred didn't have any trouble climbing up.

"Well, did you bring us any glasses?" Arthur asked, after Alfred had settled down next to him.

"I have some plastic cups." Alfred answered, moving to grab the two little red solo cups he had placed by the radio.

Solo cups for home-made wine. No one would ever mistake Alfred for being anything but a country boy....

"Mind if I turn the radio on?" Alfred asked, before doing just that.

"That's fine." Arthur agreed and leaned in for a kiss when Alfred returned to his side.

"Thank you again for tonight."

"Ah. You're welcome. Let's test out that wine." Alfred blushed, after returning the kiss.

**~*~**

  
Arthur leaned into Alfred's side, holding his plastic cup of wine in both hands. Arthur hummed in contentment. Perfect, perfect date.

"Rollin' down a backwoods, Tennessee by-way, one arm on the wheel." Alfred began to sing along with the radio. Some country station was on. It wasn't really Arthur's type of music, but the way Alfred sang along with it....Sweet.

"Holdin' my lover with the other, a sweet, soft, southern thrill." Alfred continued, pressing a small kiss to Arthur's forehead.

Arthur smiled and brought his cup up to his lips. Hopefully this wine was as sweet as this night had been.

"Dear god! Alfred, that's strong!" Arthur split, trying not to choke on his "wine".

"Yeah, it has a bit of a kick." Alfred laughed, "I'll tell Matthew to ease back on that next time."

"I don't think I can drink this..." Arthur commented, setting his cup up on the side of the truck.

"On a Tennessee Saturday night. Lucky as a seven, livin' in heaven, with my Dixieland Delight." Alfred began to sing along with the radio again, hugging Arthur close.

 

**~*~ 8pm ~*~**

Looking back, the cowboy get-up really should have been a warning.

"Ever'body says, SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY" Alfred sang, loudly and off-key. Arthur regretted letting Alfred turn on the radio.

"I'mma thourough-bred, that's what he said in, the...the back of my truck bed." Alfred moved closer to Arthur, trying to wrap his arms around the other man.

"Don't breathe on me." Arhtur warned, as Alfred tried moving closer.

Arthur scooted away. It wasn't that he didn't love Alfred- and love being held by Alfred. But held by a drunk, loud, Alfred? No thanks.

"As I's gettin' buzzed on some suds out on ah back country road."

"I think you're more than buzzed, Alfred." Arthur stated. Of course, Alfred wasn't listening. Just like he wasn't listening when Arthur suggested that they called it a night and go home. That was an hour ago.

"Hey, Alfred...Let's go inside, hm? It's really starting to get cold out here. It's been a wonderful night, and I'd like to do this same date again on a warmer night, but for right now I'm not really interested in freezing." Arthur tried, crawling to the end of the tailgate.

"And I sang him every Wilie Nelson song I could think of....AND WE MADE LOVE!"

"Not tonight, Cowboy..." Arthur sighed. Alfred had lost that chance when he broke out the bottle of "home-made wine"- if that's what it even was. Arthur was starting to suspect it was closer to moonshine.

Alfred being drunk just ruined the whole romantic setting, really.

"Come on. Let's get inside...." Arthur tried again, this time reaching out to grab Alfred's arm, dragging Al closer.

"Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy!" Alfred spoke, softly, as he allowed Arthur to guild him safely off the back of the truck.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get you inside first, hm?" Arthur mumbled, pulling Alfred's arm around his shoulders.

"Don't lend on me too much, Alfred. You're heavy." Arthur warned, when his boyfriend slumped over onto him.

"Ridin' on the city of New Orleans...." Alfred began to sing, softly, to himself.

"No radio for you tonight." Arthur commented. Really, it was bad enough that he was going to be stuck at Alfred's house tonight, but did he have to listen to Alfred's drunken singing?

"Ok, step up." Arthur advised, leading- well, more like dragging- Alfred up the front steps. Thank goodness there was only three of them!

"Hey, Art?"

"What?" Arthur replied, pushing open the front door. Would it be wrong to dump his boyfriend off on the sofa and take the bed for himself?

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Alfred. But next year, why don't you stick with chocolates..."

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned in this fic:
> 
> "Dixieland Delight" by Alabama  
> "Save a horse, ride a cowboy" by Big and Rich  
> "City of New Orleans" by Willie Nelson


End file.
